memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
All Our Yesterdays (Last Unicorn Games)
All Our Yesterdays est un livre de jeu de rôle publié par Last Unicorn Games en 1999. Ce premier (et unique) supplément de la gamme "The Expanded Universe" traite du voyage dans le temps et est compatible avec les autres gammes Icon (TOS, TNG et DS9). Cet ouvrage fut l'un des derniers livre RPG Star Trek publié par Last Unicorn Games, la compagnie étant en cours d'acquisition par Wizards of the Coast à cette période et Paramount confia la licence RPG à Decipher. Contenu Couverture du livre: :Back to the future... :... ahead to the past... :... sideways to today! :From the ancient humanoids of four billion B.C. to the Kelvan Invasion of the 123rd century, all time stands open before you. All Our Yesterdays is the complete guide to time travel in the world of ''Star Trek roleplaying, covering everything from time travel techniques such as the slingshot effect and Borg temporal vortices to the rifts in space-time which snare unwary travelers. Overlays and organizational details make members of the Department of Temporal Investigations and other transtemporal characters ready to play. There's a chronology of the Star Trek universe, guides for Narrating time travel episodes and avoiding (or inviting) temporal paradox, 29th century Federation Timeships and fearsome Borg spheres, and teasers for episodes stretched all across the galaxy and throughout its history.'' :Cross your 23rd century ''Star Trek Roleplaying Game characters over into your Next Generation or Deep Space Nine series (or vice versa), or run a pure time travel series. The first of our Expanded Universe sourcebooks combines the entire cosmos of Star Trek roleplaying opportunities. This book includes:'' :* Eight episode seeds, three series seeds for Expanded Universe play, and nine parallel histories accessible by subspace rift or Romulan treachery. :* Directives (including the Temporal Prime Directive), guidelines, mission types, technology, history, and organization for the Department of Temporal Investigations -- enough information to run an entire DTI series. :* Four new overlays and eight new DTI Tours of Duty, plus early life background history packages, new advantages and disadvantages, new and expanded life skills (including psionic skills) for time travel, and more. :* Seven new ships and five new alien species descriptions (including the Krenim, the Travelers, and an expanded Devidian description). :When time flies, you're having fun! Get started now with All Our Yesterdays: The Time Travel Sourcebook! Introduction Temporal Physics Parallels A History of Time Travel The Department of Temporal Investigations DTI Characters Others in Time Timeships Narrating Time Travel Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): 892-IV, Agornu, Aldea, Alpha Centauri IV, Andoria, B'hala, Bajor, Betazed, Bras d'Orion, Bras de Persée, Camus II, Cardassia, Chi'tan, Devlarm, Exo III, Fort Aba'kur, France, Galaxie d'Andromède, Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, Heret IV, Jaleyl, Janus VI, Nexus, Palmas, Pollux IV, Qo'noS, Quadrant Alpha, Quadrant Delta, Rixx, Sahndara, ShiKahr, supernovae, Système d'Alpha Centauri, Système de Sol, Tagus III, Talos IV, Terre, Univers, Voral, Vulcain * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Ajorat, Aldéans, Alliance Shalavein, Anciens (Exo III), Andoriens, Axanars, Bajorans, Première république bajorane, Seconde République Bajorane, Boliens, Borgs, Cardassiens, Centauriens, Collectif Borg, D'Arsay, Devidiens, Dominion, Fabrinis, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Ferengis, Théocratie Goist, Gorns, Hortas, Humains, Iconiens, Kalandans, Kelvans, Khysaros de Betazed, Klingons, Krenims, Médusiens, Organiens, Orions, Premier Empire Orion, Second Empire Orion, Septième Empire Orion, Huitième Empire Orion, Douzième Empire Orion, Platoniens, Première Fédération, Préservateurs, Prophètes, Q, Romuliens, Sreela, Talosiens, Taurhais, Tholiens, Empire Tkon, Trills, Vulcains * Personnages: Alexandre le Grand, Ankord de Ionava, Samuel Clemens, William J. Clinton, Zefram Cochrane, Flint, Richard Galen, Gint, Thomas Jefferson, Jacqueline Kennedy, John F. Kennedy, James T. Kirk, Robert E. Lee, Abraham Lincoln, Parmen, Platon, Theodore Roosevelt, Sajik, Sargon, Shaman Batai Eroan, Khan Noonien Singh, Spock, Sudoc, Surak, Gillian Taylor, George Washington * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: USS Cheasapeake, USS Colvill, Deep Space 9, , Machine du Jugement Dernier, Yonada * Armement et technologie: Archives D'Arsay, armes andoriennes, armes vulcaines, disrupteurs, Gardien de l'Eternité, Orbe du Temps, phasers * Autres: Amiral, Anneaux Sacrés, archéologue, Big Bang, Capitaine, capitalisme, cataclysme Golim, colonie, Devises de l'Acquisition, Département d'Investigation Temporelles, Dieux, docteur, Grande Maison, Guerres Eugéniques, humanoïde, jeux caladians, lieutenant, Mont Rushmore, Nagus, Nazi, Obélisque Hasdrudal, policier, R'kaal, stadium Caladia, Starfleet, symbiose, Théâtre Ford, tricordeur ** Chronologie: Passé lointain, 2370, 2371, 2373, 2374, 2375, 2395, 2544, 2658, 2862, 12250, Desh'a Paghat (Temps du Chant), Kieloth, Temps de l'éveil, Tolan Hesp'rel Liens externes * en:All Our Yesterdays (Last Unicorn) Catégorie:Ouvrages de référence Catégorie:Jeux